beavisandbuttheadfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Mask no Oni/Mask no Oni's start of his own Beavis and Butthead Canon Timeline
Timeline Exposition Episodes Episodes that show what goes on in the duo's lives. Arranged in any manner. #Frog Baseball #Couch Fishing #Friday Night #Burger World #Home Improvement #Lawn and Garden #Closing Time #The Great Cornholio #The Crush #Mr. Manners #Liar Liar! #Safe House #Mr. Anderson's Balls #Steamroller #Mr. Candy #Doomsday - Harry Sachs is shown to get his vengeance. #Bounty Hunters #Gang of Two #A Great Day #Drinking Butties #Butt Flambe - Reason: Harry Sachs is dead. #Pool Toys #Yard Sale #Ball Breakers #Cyber Butt #Viva La Cornholio! Establishing Change Episodes Episodes where the series begins to change and show that permanently. As characters come to disappear off of the show by certain episodes, they come to have an order in which where they don't appear anymore. #Virtual Stupidity - Reason: Todd has always had his comeuppance coming someday, and if anything, this is it. And it's also not like Leroy won't fill in his shithead shoes, so if anything they all get thrown into the slammer as well. Todd gets his originally owned beaten up car stolen in this feature, his gang is never seen again after this, and eventually, it also can be assumed that his own gang of thugs weren't free after the cops show up, getting caught off screen. Leroy's thugs also likely get busted, after the girls steal their bikes, leading them to attempt to steal, or get recognized by the fuzz, and either or, get caught. This ultimately seals their fate and sees them off to prison without the duo being witnesses in court with plenty of strings pulled at the court's fingers due to a prior attempt. We also do not get to see the bus driver lady for the rest of the series either due to how she is shown to be incarcerated. #The Future of Beavis and Butthead - They announce the fact that they quit their jobs at Burger World. #Another Friday Night - Maxi Mart cashier is hauled off to jail, never see him again. #PTA - Mr. Buzzcut gets his comeuppance and McDicker comes under scrutiny as well. #Graduation Day - The premise feels acceptable for how such a thing would likely come near the end of the school year. Can happen during a school day after an episode. #School Test - Shows a further example of the stress the boys put McDicker into. Fits in that he "fires" Van Driessen, and likely is the point where the duo leave school entirely. Three Weeks of Absence begins, the point where the duo's interactions with the town are limited now to those who have not shown their faces and been put out of their misery and appearances. Explains what the duo have been doing in their time out. #What's the Deal? - The two come to learn how lucky they are. #Scratch N' Win - The two further know how lucky they are. #A Very Special Episode - The duo attempt to leave to Vegas- Something that they eventually get to do shortly. Their animal cruelty shows to also come to a halt when they attempt to nurse the chick to health. #Beavis and Butthead Do America - They have to have done something awesome to be gone for a long, long time. Fits in with how Tom Anderson gets his end to his appearances. Sometime after that, they come to win a lottery. Final Episode in Entirety: Beavis and Butt-head Are Dead - Reason: It can only be assumed that the duo has struck it rich, either receiving pay by the ATF or have won the lottery entirely and don't go to school because of it. Three weeks of them absent also signifies that they go on a ton of adventures and outings unique without school. Even though mention that Daria has moved away has been spoken of by the duo, it cannot be taken solely as fact that this was during the course of the series, as this could be them just at home after McDicker has died a few weeks in. Daria is said to have moved around summer vacation in her own series. Personal Estimations and Guesses: Beavis and Butthead, due to how rich they are, come to leave Highland forever. They likely hitch with the two ladies from Take A Number, and leave to a more bigger, happening city, somewhere like LA or Portland. They don't work but the duo engage on adventures. Eventually, their brains grow a bit in maturity, but still remain immature and humorously vulgar. Highland comes to eventually either: *A, shrug off and grow out of their slummy slump into a prosperous rise, *B, fall into dilapidation and warrens of despair due to its own issues, *C, a mix of A and B. *Buzzcut is fired by the School Board upon his actions and by record by the board. *Todd is in prison for a long, long time. He likely dies in a yard fight, by past rival gang members, or is dead upon arrival. *Lolita and Tanqueray give birth to the next generation's Beavis and Butthead. *Van Driessen moves away. He got his job back, but chose to leave that year after summer vacation due to all of the stress and insanity both the staff at school and the boys have done to him. McDicker dying is the last nail in the coffin. He hitches with his girlfriend. *Daria moves away, as we have seen. Has her own episodes detailing her growth, and is seen to go to college with her friend Jane Cassa. *Cassandra either stays or moves away, but becomes to grow into an amazing artist and figure in art. *Stewart stays in town. *Anderson and his wife are likely let go after the events of Do America but remain humiliated. *Mr. Cobb is arrested for accounts of fraud, money laundering, and such. Eventually becomes reformed in his Christian ways. Son learns of his father's mistakes and proceeds to clear the name of them. Category:Blog posts